venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: The Game of Casket
Before you read...! Hello! This is my FanFiction, one of my biggest! I'd just like to say a few things. My inspiration for this story came from a blend of things. Mostly The Films Saw, The Hunger Games, The Lord of The Rings, ''and ''Predators Also, another thing: This FanFiction is Rated T For: Violence, Mild Language, and some Frightening Situations. I would extremly appreciate any critism and compliments. I want to make my stories better, and you can help! Thank you ~Justjackbros Characters *Papa Acachalla (Introduced Ch. 1) *Billy Acachalla (Introduced Ch. 1) *Sally Acachalla (Introduced Ch. 1) *Mama Gertrude (Introduced Ch. 1) *Medusa Acachalla (Introduced Ch. 2) *Jimmy Casket (Introduced Ch. 1) *Maddie-Friend (Introduced Ch. 2) *Johnny Ghost (Introduced Ch. 2) *Maxwell Acachalla (Introduced Ch. 5) Chapters Chapter One: The Question ---- It started with one word. And ended with another. But it started with pain. "Pain" ---- "And this wittle one said he wanted more syrup!" Sally said. "But he wouldn't have WANTED more syrup if she had given him the right amount..." Billy said. "Yes but-Oh, great, now I want some waffles...See Billy, he made me all hungry!" Sally said sadly. Just then, Gertrude came into Sally's room, where she and Billy were playing Barbies. "That is cute, guys, but we need to stop playing. Come down and eat pizza", Gertrude said. Sally's eyes opened wide "Do we have waffles, too? I want some waffles! I really love them...Really, really, really-" "Thats enough, Sally sweete, I get it. We don't have waffles, but if you eat quietly, I can buy some for mornings". "YAY! Come on, Billy, its time to eat". Billy followed Sally and Gertrude down the stairs of the Acachalla house where, sloppily, Papa Acachalla was eating a slice of pizza. When he saw Gertrude coming down the stairs, he stood up from his love seat and held up the pizza slice high. "There you are, woman! This is just sausage...I ASKED FOR SAUSAGE AND CANADIAN BACON!", he screamed. Gertrude moaned, "Next time YOU can call the pizza house, Acachalla! I've had it up to-", Gertrude started, but was interuppted by a large smash coming from the kitchen. Billy ran to the kitchen, gasped, and ran back to Gertrude. "Mama Gertrude, Sally knocked over the soda bottles. Can I help clean it up this time?", Billy asked hopefully. Gertrude stood there, looking into space, before exploding into rage. "I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH THIS PLACE! I am GOING OUT to eat a GOOD MEAL FOR ONCE!", she turned to Papa Acachalla "AND YOU GIVE THESE POOR KIDS WHATEVER THEY WANT!". Still fuming, Gertrude grabbed her keys and stormed out the front door, fuming. The kids and Papa stood still looking at the door for while before Sally broke the silence. "Papa, I'm so hungry, I think I'm going to explode with hunger...", Sally groaned. Papa stuffed the rest of his pizza down his throat and walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a few beer bottles. He tossed one to Sally and another to Billy. "Drink up". Both the grown-kids looked at their bottles of Shiner Bock. Billy opened the bottle and smelled it. "Bleh! Papa, this isn't for kids. We're hungry! I want pizza!" "And waffles for me, please, thank you very MUCH", Sally said, chin raised up. Even thought both Billy AND Sally were old enough to drink, he didn't want to break their fantasy of being kids...even if they both knew they WEREN'T. Papa Acachalla looked around the room for pizza. He spotted the empty pizza box. The guy could eat plenty of pizza. Just then, Papa's stomach growled loudly. It sounded like a howling dog and an engine exploding. "Should've gotten a large, that Gertrude shoulda...", he muttered. He stood up with a start "Kids, we're going out to eat. McDonalds isn't that far out. Get your shoes on." Sally and Billy cheered as they put on their velcro-fastened sneakers. They got into the old Toyota and drove off out of the driveway. Billy kept on talking to himself about some sort of lemon ascots, and Sally kept herself entertained by singing about Freddie and about how he needs a tooth checkup. Papa, however, put earplugs in for the drive. As they went along the road, through the city, they saw the burger joint, McDonalds. "Get out. We're here", Papa said gruffly. As soon as the kids and Papa Acachalla stepped out of the car, however, a teenager in a dark blue hoodie with red splotches walked up to them. The boy smiled. "Why, hello, Sir. I think you know who I am". Papa looked scared out of his wits. The kids just stared at him. "Papa, that isn't BLOOD on his sweater-weather-mether, is it?" Sally asked softly. Papa didn't take his eyes off the smiling teenager. "Billy, Sally, get in the car...Lock the doors.". The children silently obeyed. After they closed their doors. Papa raised his fists. "What do you want know, Casket?", He said, teeth clenched. The teenager threw back the hood of his hoodie, exposing dark, curly hair and a scar on his pale cheeck. "So, you remember me, Papa Acachalla...is it? Yes, it is. Teehee!" Jimmy said gleefully. He started circling Papa, and Papa did the same. "If you're here to kill me, good. Put me out of my misery", he nudged his chin to his car, where Billy was tapping on the glass window and Sally was falling asleep. Jimmy laughed "Oh my, I don't want to kill you...Thats THEIR job...", he said vaugly. They both stopped circling. "What do you-Who?", Papa asked. Jimmy stepped closer to Papa. "Follow me now.", he whispered. Papa Acachalla was about to refuse, but then he looked back at the kids in the car. He turned back to the crazed teen. "Fine". As they walked for about 15 mintues, Papa noticed they were going down a chain of allyways, filled with beggars and mingy cats. As they went through the last one, it was perfectly clean. There was a door at the end of the ally-hallway made of, what looked like, iron. Jimmy and Papa stopped by the door, and Jimmy pushed Papa to it. "Now, I want you to answer one question. If you answer correctly, you shall be free. If wrong...", Jimmy cracked open the door a nudge so that Papa could see inside. But, Papa could not see a thing...but he could hear crying and moaning inside. And it was dark. Pitch black. He slowly turned to face Jimmy. "What's that dang question?", he asked. Jimmy smiled evily. "Its simple...". He frowned. "What is the sentence of life?", he said mistily. Papa Acachalla stood there, thinking.'' ...Sentence...What words are life?,'' He thought.'' Hmm...could it be "Live or let die'? No, of course not. 'Live and let live?', maybe...Wait a second. Maybe not a WORD sentence...Maybe a CRIME sentence...Something people are given for crimes....Death? No, not many people get that...Prision? Everyone gets that...I think its pri-No, it can't be...Wait...PAIN! It's gotta be pain!,'' He thought. He looked at the very patient Jimmy. "I choose, for my answer, 'Pain'." Papa said triumphantly. Jimmy tilted his head. Then laughed. "You couldn't be more wrong! HAHAHAHAHA!", He laughed...as Papa was pushed into the dark room. ---- Chapter Two: "Let's play a game!" ---- Cold. Cold and dark. Very dark. These are the first things that Papa Acachalla felt when he was pushed into an unknown room for unknown reasons...What that Jimmy Casktet was planning was, well, unknown. Papa's head was pounding. He must have landed on his head. He also felt extremly groggy. Had he been asleep? How long, days? But he stopped thinking. He heard vocies. They were probaly talking perfectly loud, and probaly to him, but he could barely hear it over his skull throbbing He started to figure out what the voices sounded like. Male, He thought. Obviously male. A deep voice. But...there were to children talking as well...sounded so familiar. Thats when it hit him. "SALLY! BILLY! WHERE ARE-WHAT HAPPEN-WHERE-WHATS GOING O-ON?", he bellowed before he could think about. He knew those voices. At the sound of HIS, though, his head cleared up. "PAPA! WHERE ARE WE?", he heard Sally cry. Billy didn't say anything, but he could hear him whimpering to the...left of him. "Settle down, Sammy. Give your father some rest. He hit his head pretty hard" the male voice Papa heard earlier said calmly. Sally sniffled and told the man that it was Sally, not Sammy. A small light of a flare lit the darkness around him. A misty blue light lit the room, and Papa saw the mans face, and he had seen it before. "You...You! You're that Ghost guy. I saw your face in dem milk ads." Papa said. The man smiled. "I didn't think anyone read those." he said. "My name, if you know, is Johnny Ghost. I suppose you would like to know why we're all in here." he said, looking around in the dark. Another flare, this one pink, also lit up a small area in the room. This face was another one he knew. Maddie Friend. "Hi Mr. Acachalla!" she said cheerfully, as if she had no idea what everyone was going through. She turned to Billy, who was holding a green flare up. "BILLY!", she screamed. Papa Acachalla covered his ears, as did Johnny and Sally. Billy screamed. Maddie stood up and started running to the jade light, but then Johnny stood up and stopped here. "Stay away from him..." he said. He looked back at Papa. "We're in here because of...Jimmy Casket.". Papa snorted. "Kinda figured that out by myself", he said. Johnny continued, "He wants us to do SOMETHING in here, I have no idea what he intends. I thi-", he started, but suddenly he clunched his head. The flare dropped to the ground. Johnny couldn't be seen. He started groaning, "GO AWAY!....Go away.", He yelled. Then his noised stopped. He picked the flare off the ground and grabbed Papa's shoulder. "We're about to find out" he whispered. Just then, a blinding overhead light lit overhead. Blinding being the keyword. It was super bright and nobody could see a thing for a few seconds. After things cleared up, Papa could make out the room they were in. The floor was a scratchy concrete, the walls were stained and dark green tile, and in the celing had a giant lantern hanging. Billy tugged on Papa's shoulder. "What is it Billy?", he asked. "There". Billy was pointed to a man hidden halfway under an old sheet, in the corner. Johnny slowly walked towards the lump in the corner, and, after getting close enough, pulled it off. Underneath it was a woman. A woman with gray hair and torn clothes. When Papa saw her, he new he recognized her. But where? Suddenly, Sally screeched. "SALLY! ARE YOU HURT-WHAT HAPPEND?", Papa cried. But Sally was fine. She was clutching her mouth and staring at the woman, who was now sitting up. When she saw Sally, she gasped. Sally smiled hugely and ran over to the woman. "MOMMY!!!" ---- Papa Acachalla gasped. He knew who it was. Medusa Acachalla, he silently mouthed. He slowly walked towards the Medusa, who was clutching Sally in her arms. "I missed you so much, and oh, it has been so long, Mommy! Where did you go? Oh I love you!", Sally was saying. Medusa looked up at Papa. She jumped. She let go of Sally and stood up, brushing dust off her torn jeans. She coughed a little bit, but then, "You", she said coldly. "It HAS been long, Sally...Since I saw your father" she spat. Sally was holding on to Medusa's arm. She clenchd her fist and went up to Papa. "How many times were you married, huh? How many wives? Oh, wait, I forgot. YOU DON'T MARRY! You just fall in love with women, make a baby that YOU DIDN'T WANT IN THE FIRST PLACE, DUMP IT AT YOUR HORRID GAS STATION, AND THEN LEAVE. YOUR. WIFE. FOR. SOME LITTLE-", Medusa was screaming, but then Sally started crying loudly. Medusa stopped, eyes watery, and hugged Sally. "I'm so sorry...I'm sorry. I scared you.", she said softly. Papa, completly taken aback and surprised to the extreme, slowly sat down on his knees, needing to take in everything. Billy came over to Medusa too. "Are you my mama, too?" he asked hopefully. Medusa looked kindly at him, but then said under her breath "Who knows who your mother is...". She looked Billy in the eye. "Billy, who do YOU think is your mommy?". Billy looked over at the kneeling Papa. He looked back at Medusa, smiling. "Mama Gertrude! Haha!", Billy sad happily. Medusa, with her eyes nearly flaming with fury, threw back Billy and Sally, and they both hit the cocrete. She turned on Papa. "SO YOU MADE...BILLY..WITH T-THAT...THAT...THAT...THAT STREET HIPPIE WITH THAT MACHETE OR WHATEVER SHE CARRIED AROUND IN HER SWEATY, FILTHY PAWS!?!", she cried. Papa stood up, his fists clenched too. "I WILL HAVE. YOU. KNOW" he screamed, and then pushed Medusa to the wall. "I NEVER HAD BILLY! HE WAS DUMPED BY MY 7-11, OKAY?!? I NEVER INTENDED TO HAVE ANOTHER STUPID KID IN MY FAMILY! AND I WILL ALSO HAVE YOU KNOW," Papa was flaring on Medusa, "I MARRIED, YES, MARRIED THAT 'STREET HIPPIE'....BECAUSE I LOVED HER! DON'T CALL MY WIFE THAT AG-", he was exploding on Medusa. Suddenly, he realized she was crying. So were the kids, and Billy was crying the hardest. He never realized what he had said about him, being dumped by a gas station, Him, Papa Acachalla, not ever wanting Billy. Sally was holding her elbow, which was bleeding from the fall. And Johnny and Maddie Friend were just standing out of the way, looking worried at the family. Papa suddenly let go of Medusa. Medusa wiped away her tears. "I hate you....", she whispered. Papa closed his eyes and looked down. "I know...You were my wife...I did so many things wrong. I know that I left you, but we both knew that we couldn't handle-", Papa was saying, but then he looked over at poor Sally. He decided to skip what he was going to say about her. "-We couldn't do it. It was best that we split up...And I only married Gertrude because...I..I just really loved her. Even though I loved you also. I'm such a mess...", Papa said softly. Medusa looked up at Papa. It was silent for a minute or two, execept for the sniffles of Billy and Sally. Finally, Medusa spoke. "I'm not ready to forgive you...", she said as if that were the final message of the fight. Papa accepted that. He walked over to Billy. "Billy, I know you heard me say those things. I know you feel horrible...I know you hate me right now...But unlike before, I really do love you. Please know that.". He looked over at Sally. She sniffed. "I-is everyt-thing all okay n-now? With M-mommy and you, P-Papa?", she said crackily. Papa nodded. Sally sat down. Billy did too. "I forgive you Papa. I love you.", he said. Papa Acachalla smiled. Just then, a sharp, loud clapping was heard from all around the room. Papa and the others looked around to see who was clapping. Nobody. Then they noticed a speaker on the corner of the celing. The clapping was coming from there. The clapping stopped. Then laughing started up. Johnny shook his head. "Hello, Jimmy." he said. Jimmy stopped laughing. "Oh, ho ho, that was just too...emotional! Ah, haha. So sad. Didn't cry one bit.", the crazed teen bragged. "Anyhoooo, I suppose all of you pests would like to know why you're here?", he said. "YES PLEASE, SIR!", Maddie Friend said. More laughter from the speaker. "Why did I even pick you? Ah, doesn't matter. The reason you're all here...", Jimmy said. "Well...." "..Let's play a game!" ---- Chapter Three: The Blood Runs Hot in the Dungeon ---- Let's play a game. How could such simple, innocent words be so bone chilling? After Jimmy spoke those words, the room went silent. Finally, Papa Acachalla spoke. "B-But-What kind of 'game' are you talkin' bout right on here?" he asked. Maddie Friend agreed. Jimmy laughed "I can tell you the rules....But it's up to YOU how you play it! HAHAH!". Papa Acachalla rased his fist. "You aint makin' me play any game!" he growled. Silence from the speaker. "Papa, what kind of game are we playing? Is it checkers?", Sally asked quietly. Again, more horrific laughter from the speaker. "Listen, turkey Acachalla, I'll make you play.....I will....AHAHA! Bring her in!", Jimmy cried. Papa froze. "W-who in?", he asked. As the walls of the room heard him, a large hatch in the marble walls flew open. Marble shards flew everywhere, forcing the Johnny, who was right in front of the plate, to fly back. Dust settled around the opening, blocking any view inside. He heard some voices, and then another woman was thrown in. She was gagged, bloody, and had her legs and arms tied. She had red hair, but it was stained with dark splotches. Papa Acachalla ran over to her side. "GERTRUDE! Darling, what happend? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" he cried. Jimmy snorted through the speaker. "If you think THAT is bad, just wait till we're all done in here...", he taunted. "Anyways, Papa Acachalla, you're job is simple. If you're wife was dying of cancer, and you knew that the only way to save her was to...well...KILL that WOMAN...Medusee? Medusa? Yes. Kill her. And pour her antidote-turned blood unto her body, what would you do? Break Sally's heart? Or Break Sally's heart by letting her 'Mama Gertrude' die? Teehee! You can choose.", he said cheerfully. Papa Acachalla screamed. He thrust his arms towards the speaker, but the ceiling was to high up. He landed with a defining thud. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! YOU MONSTER, CRAZYING, PHYSCOPATH SON OF A-AAAH! I'll KILL YOU! I HATE YOU! THAT BETTER NOT BE REAL!", he bellowed so loud that Maddie Friend, Sally, and, well, everyone covered their ears. Jimmy howled with insanity. "HAHA! THIS ISN'T THE GAME YOU'RE USED TO! No, this is my game. The Game of...Casket! Yes, that sounds right." "Like I said, the rules are simple. You can either let ONE person die...Or all of you die." Papa stopped his rampage. "What do you mean 'all' of us? Are you saying I can either kill Gertrude, Medusa, or us all? With....with WHAT?", he yelled. Billy screamed. Sally did a little squeel. Jimmy laughed. Again "You see, that's up to you. If you let Gertrude die, I shall give the room a little spritz of....Neurotoxins! Or, just poison gas. Depends if my boys went cheap on me....I'm stepping out for bit. If I come back and I don't see bloodshed or tears, I'll send the room to shame! Haha!", he said, voice trailing off. Papa Acachalla ran over to Gertrude again. "You look real bad, Gertrude, Are you alright?" he asked. Gertrude looked up, with one black eye. "They....beat me. But don't worry. I'll be fine. It barely hurts" she sad softly. Papa was surprised she wasn't yelling at him for being such a bad person. So he asked why. Gertrude shook her head. "It's not your fault...", she said. Papa looked at Medusa, who was standing in the middle of the room. Staring at Papa Acachalla. She gulped. "I-I know who you want. Go ahead. Do it. Nobody cares about me." she said, head down. Sally was about to speak, but Billy put his hand over her mouth. "We know Sally. It's not the time", he told her. She nodded, sulking down. The room was silent. Johnny and Maddie Freind decided to try to find a way out through the hole Gertrude was thrown in though. It had been sealed off deep in the tunnel with rock. Billy and Sally were asleep, and Medusa, Gertrude and Papa were sitting in a circle. Medusa hesitated, "If I know you, Papa Acachalla, I'd expect you to be a backstabbing dirtbag...", she said. Papa nodded. "I know". Medusa looked up at him. "But...If what you say is true...You taking care of the kids, being with Gertrude and all that...I'd expect you to have better times with HER." She nudged her chin to Gertrude. Medusa sighed. "I'm old as well. 68 too. I don't have much time. What I'm worried about.", she said, putting her hands on Papa's shoulders. "Is that it will hurt YOU more than it will me...And you know its true.", she said. Papa Acachalla looked into her eyes for a long time, but suddenly, he started to tear up. He let go of Medusa, burrying his head in his hands. "I don't know if I can do it." Johnny touched Papa's shoulder gently. "If it's all the same to you, sir, and you, maam. I could....I could kill her...FOR you. That why you don't have to. I hate to do it as much as you". He expected to see Medusa refuse, but she accepted. Johnny felt a sinking feeling. He couldn't kill her. Not with the kids watching. He turned to Gertrude. "If you would please escort the kids to the hole in the wall, tell them to cover their ears, close their eyes-". Gertrude nodded. Sally, however, did not move. "W-Whats going to happen to mommy? Are they...THEY WON'T! MOMMY, TELL MISTER GHOST HE-". "We have to go Sally. I'm your mommy." "NO! SHE IS! MOMMY! NOOOO! PLEASE I WANT-T TO STAY! NO NO!", Sally cried. Medusa started to cry too, as Johnny lifted the machete out of his jeans. He raised it high over kneeling Medusa. Medusa sniffed. "I-I love you Sally....", she called. "NOOO! I LOVE YOU!", Sally cried back. Papa was crying too. Thats when Johnny thrust the machete down unto Medusa's back, going through her heart. A loud stabbing sound was heard. Silence. Medusa twitched, but then fell limp. Johnny let go of the machete, and it and Medusa fell to the floor. She was dead. ---- Johnny fell back to his knees. He started crying, yelling, screaming at the top of his lungs. Such profantiy. Cursing Jimmy and more. Papa and everyone else that saw her death turned away, feeling sick. After a while of crying, the sound of footsteps filled the room. The speaker. Jimmy was back. "Alright, who died-Oh, my, you killed THAT one...I would have chosen the OTHER one if I were you. Oh well. You completed my game!", he said. Papa Acachalla barely felt any triumph. Johnny stood back up. "THEN LET US OUT OF THIS HORRID ROOM!", he said. Jimmy laughed. "Well, when I said you completed it, I was lying. Oops. Do you not remember what I said?", Jimmy asked. Papa Acachalla growled. "YOU SAID IF I DIDN'T KILL MEDUSA, WE WOULD ALL BE OKAY!", he screamed. "Nope." Jimmy said. "Thats a wrong one. You guys can't LIVE with killing that woman, right? Surely you want yourself to die as well! I'm being niiiice! Yes!". Gertrude groaned. "I don't even CARE if we die!", she told him Papa gasped. "GERTRUDE!" "MAAM!", Johnny said "Chill out.", She whispered. "No pain, no game". Papa knew what was she was doing. Jimmy was doing this to see Papa and the other plead to live. If nobody cared, it wouldn't be fun to him. Jimmy sputtered "W-Well, You know how it is! You all MUST want to die, right? Riiight?", he asked wearily. Papa and the rest of the people said no. "But, we have kids in this room. I demand we get this body out of the room! The kids have got to come out.", Gertrude asked. Jimmy sighed. "I guess there's no fun in the CHILDREN not playing. Okay, okay, I'll get rid of it.", he said. But instead of the body disappearing, the tiles from the hole in the wall sealed. Gertrude gasped. "What are you doing??", she yelled. Jimmy laughed "I'm disposing of the body....ALL OF THE BODIES! HAHAH!...Execpt for those kids. They can live with nobody to take care of them! That poor Maddie girl, so alone...Without her sister!", Jimmy told Gertrude. "She's your SISTER?", Papa asked. Gertrude nodded. Younger sister." she said. Papa leaned his head back. "This is so confusing." he muttered. Just then, small slits opened up in the walls again. Red liquid starting coming out of it. Blood, ''Papa thought. Johnny groaned, "Damnit! That better not be real blood". he said. Jimmy laughed, then started singing: '"The time will come when the smell is gone' 'The time is near when the cries shall wrong' 'The time is now' 'The lighter beams' 'The execution and guillotines' 'So take bow and take a hint' 'For the blood runs hot in the dungeon!' 'The bloodshed freaks' 'The tiny leaks' 'The rotten flesh' 'The certain reeks' 'It's all in this horrible song' 'And before floating meal and bone....' 'The Blood will run hot in the dungeon!'" ---- Chapter Four: Don't Die on Me ---- ''This is the end, Papa Acachalla thought. As the mysterious red liquid rose up to the ankles of him, Gertrude, and Johnny, they all started to smell it. Gertrude sniffed. "It smells...I don't know what it smells like." she said. Johnny rolled his eyes. "That clears things up for SURE." The liquid was at almost at their knees, and Jimmy Casket was still singing that eerie song. What was so odd about it was that the liquid, this 'blood', wasn't hot like he said.... Not yet, Papa thought. It was going to get hot. Jimmy was going to cook us alive in this shlop. Finally, Papa got tired of trying to figure out what it his. He dipped a finger in the red, which was now up to his waist, and licked it. Salty. Salty and pungent. Blood for sure. Or was it fake? He couldn't tell. Of course, with all the people Jimmy killed, he might have just used the blood from the dead for this. Jimmy ended his little song, and laughed. "I can see you're all just DYING to find out what it is! AHAHAH! Eh, hehe. Well, I'll have you know thats 100% blood. Collected by Jimmy Casket! As you can ALSO see, that woman over there, Medusa? You can even tell she's bleeding! Look at all this blood! AHAHAH! Make's me happy....teehee!" he exclaimed. Papa Acachalla cursed. "This all started because I left home..." "Ah, that's where you're wrong, Acachalla!" Jimmy taunted. "I didn't just choose random people to die in here. I choose you all for reasons...Or did I? I forgot. Ha!". "Listen" Johnny said. "If you're gonna cook us, can you at least do it at chest level? I don't want to taste the warm blood." He asked. Jimmy laughed. "Whatever you say. I think you'd like it farther up though" he said. Papa was confused.'' He wanted us to be farther?, he thought. ''Well, of course. He wanted us to drown...But this was a game. Why would he....''Papa looked up at the ceiling, which was closer then ever. A trapdoor. A marble trap door on the ceiling. How did he not see that. The blood, however, stopped pouring. "Wait!" Papa said. "We want it farther. "No we don't!". "Yes we do, Johnny". "But-" Johnny then saw the door at the ceiling. "Thats it Jimmy. Drown us. I don't want to be cooked alive in blood. I want to taste it while I die.", he lied. "Alright, whatever you say..." Jimmy said. Did he know what everyone was planning? The blood had rised up to Papa's forhead, but he had swam up. Gertrude and Johnny did the same. The blood WAS getting warmer...Jimmy had gotten impatient. As Gertrude grabbed the trapdoor, she threw it open and was ready to climb out. But, only a barrel was in the trapdoor. It was a cupboard? The barrel fell out and landed with a splash in the blood. Johnny rushed over and pryed it open with the machete. The top came off, and Papa reached inside it. Was it a life jacket? Nope. A gun. With...Three bullets? Jimmy's cackles filled the filled chamber. "Did you, HAHA, Did you honestly think that was the way out? Wow!" he said. Gertrude let out a cry of rage, which was muffled by the blood gurgling in her mouth. "You have about....10 seconds to kill yourselves before you drown or get cooked! What will you choose?" he asked. Then Papa realized it. The gun wasn't for suicide. It was for.... He cocked the gun and aimed it at the submerged wall. *BAM*. Shot once. *BAM BAM*. Shot another two times. Suddenly, the blood in the room started to sink down slowly through the hole in the wall. As they were lifted down by the liquid, their feet touched the floor. There was a load smash in the speaker. Jimmy had hit the wall with his fist. "You bloody figured it out....Teehee, bloody! Oh well. I DO have better plans. By the way....You might want to check on the children..." ''THE CHILDREN! Gertrude ran accros the red floor over to the closed hole in the wall. She and Papa banged the wall with their fists until it collapsed. Sally, Billy and Maddie Friend were still in there, fine. Execpt for Maddie. She was twitching on the floor of the hole, foaming at the mouth, Sally and Billy were staring at her, not knowing what to do. "Oh my...That looks like an injection of some sort" Johnny said. Papa and Gertrude grabbed Maddie Friend by the arms and lifted her to the main room. Gertrude turned her over. She looked horrible. Pale skin, foaming mouth, and twitching body. Sally and Billy ran out of the hole. Billy and Sally both went and hugged Papa Acachalla and Gertrude. "Good to see you're all right", Gertrude said. "Right now, Mama needs to help Maddie". "Its okay, you don't have-" Billy started. "Yes, we do Billy. Maddie can't die!", Sally said. She looked over at Papa and Johnny. "Why are you covered in Kool-Aid?" she asked. Papa laughed. Johnny smiled. "Its nothing, sweetheart". Johnny walked over to where Gertrude was doing CPR on Maddie. "Thats unnecessary. That won't save her. You need an antidote. Or salt." Johnny said. Gertrude stopped her work. She blinked out a tear. "What are we going to do?", she asked. Sally tapped Gertrude on the shoulder, holding up a handfull of salt. Gertrude gasped "Sally, where did you get that?". Sally smiled. "I was saving it for Billy! He like salt, you know. But hurry up and take it!", she urged. Johnny gasped "NO!" he screamed. He ran to Sally, grabbed her hand, and made it spill on the moist, bloody floor. He looked over at the almost dead Maddie. Johnny turned to look at Papa, who was looked shocked. He suddenly held up his machete, with a crazed look in his eyes, and charged after him. Papa sidestepped his tackle, forcing him to hit the wall. He shook his head and looked back at Papa, who was holding up a chunk of hard marble. "GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU NEED TO SETTLE DOWN! I don't want to throw this at you!", He yelled. Johnny kept on gasping for breath, staring at Papa. His eyes started to turn back normal. He dropped the machete and dropped to his knees. He started to weep. "H-He's con-controlling m-me...I can't help it. T-that g-girl is going to die", he sobbed. Gertrude had rested her head on Maddie's chest, crying. Sally and Billy were looking worried. Maddie had stopped twitching. Not another one. She can't die!, Papa thought. He ran over to motionless Maddie. "Get off her", he told Gertrude. She obeyed. Papa started to push on her chest, up, down, up and down. Nothing was working. Johnny touched Papa's shoulder. "I know what can really save her.", he said. Papa shook off Johnny. "Get away. You know nothing." he said coldy. Johnny put his hand back. "I know because I injected her with the poison." he said softly. Papa stopped. He was about to turn around and punch him, but he decided to try to save a life instead, He stood up, grabbing Johnny by the shoulders. "Give me the antidote!", he cried. Johnny handed him a blue-filled syringe. Papa grabbed it, kneeled down to Maddie and thrust it into her forearm. "Come on, come on". Gertrude pleaded. "I hope she's alright! Please don't let her die...like...like my m-mommy..." Sally said, looking over at Medusa's body. Papa forgot about her body, but Sally had seen it. At least she wasn't crying. He turned back to Maddie. She wasn't moving still. He injected every last little drop from the needle, and waited for movemnt. "Please...Don't die, Maddie Friend...Don't die....Don't...." Papa whispered. Billy stepped forward. He sniffed "M-maddie, please don't-Please wake up. I'll sign your shirt...I promise!", Billy said. Johnny burried Billy in his arms. Sally grabbed Gertrude's arm. "Do...not....die...on....me.....DON'T DIE ON ME!" Papa screamed. As if Maddie heart him, she suddenly jerked. Her eyes opened with a start. Gertrude cheered. Sally jumped in the air with glee. Maddie looked over at Papa. "Y-you saved m-me?", she asked. Papa nodded. "With the help of Johnny and Gertrude". Maddie looked over at Johnny. "Why did you poison me sir?", she asked, surprisingly clear of hate. He shook his head. "He told me too. Jimmy did. I am so, so sorry." he said. Maddie nodded. "It's okay", she said. Gertrude helped Maddie to her feet. They all looked around the crimson stained room. Billy whimpered. "I want to go home". Papa snickered. "Don't we all?". The speaker crackled with static. "This game sure is fun! Too bad my potion didn't work at miss green shirt...Oh well. I have just one more plan. I call it 'Lone Survivor'. I think you know where it is going! Haha!" Jimmy said happily. We do know where this is going, Papa thought. He's going to make us all fight for our freedom. ---- Chapter Five: The Final Stand ---- "Now, since my very special man, Johnny, has his trusty weapon, I suppose you all want YOURS. Oh, alright." Jimmy said He can't make us do this!, Papa Acachalla thought. Suddenly, a small explosion came from the wall. Another hole appeared. Johnny walked over to the hole in the wall. A chest. Filled with machetes. Johnny shook his head. "Does he believe we're going to kill each other?" He said. "Yes, I do!" Johnny said something rather explict, and Sally and BIlly both laughed. Papa, however, slapped Johnny. "Sorry. He gets me so infuriated" he said. Johnny gave everyone a machete. He whispered something to everyone as he gave them their weapons, but Papa didn't hear it until Johnny came over and gave a machete. "Don't fight" he said. Like Papa was going to kill his family and friends. Johnny, Gertrude, Maddie, and the others all got situated in the corners of the room, facing each other, as if they were all about to charge over and kill one another. Jimmy let out a cackle of laughter. "I can't wait...But I'm surprised nobody is crying, nobody's scared...What's gotten into you? Suicidal? Yes, I would be too if I went through what YOU went through in the past day and a half!". Day and a half??, Papa thought.'' It was that long? I don't remember sleeping...'' "You didn't" Papa snorted. "What, you have some sorta mind readin' thing going on in here?" he said. Jimmy was silent. "I didn't say that...." Jimmy said, worried. Worried. He sounded worried. "My blood was shed for a deed not holy.....I will repay the favor with a deed even more unpure!" "W-where is that voice coming from, mama?" Sally asked Gertrude. "I-I don't know," She replied. A loud, lightning sound filled the ears of everyone. Then, a large billow of smoke filled the small room. Papa could here Maddie and Johnny coughing, and he felt that HE could start coughing as well. Papa covered his mouth and, trying not to breath in the mysterious fog. But when he smelled it, he knew what was going on. "Kids, Gertrude, and Johnny, Everyone gather around in one corner, shelter each other! This is my deal" he Papa said. He raised his machete high, going towards the middle of the room. "Blood will trickle down the head of my enemy!", the voice, sounding significantly louder and deeper, said. Papa could see a black cloud forming in where he was going. Please don't let it be him....Each step he took, Papa felt his feet and body getting heavier. When reached the center of the room, where the black cloud was, he could hear distant children laughing, and a mix of grown men screaming. It was very horrifying. When Papa was about to speak the the orb, it spoke. "YOU KNOW WHO I AM!", It screamed loudly. Papa flew backwards, hitting the wall. Pain coating his back, and he knew that any harder could have broken a bone. He looked at the mass of black now, and the fog around everyone was disappearing. Soon, whatever the blackness was would show itself. Finally, the sound of the screaming and the laughing grew, and the smoke disappeared. Papa could see what it was-WHO it was. The black cloud had turned into the shape of a man, with where his eyes might be, glowing crimson. His body was all a slightly translucent shadow, and he was leviating in the middle of the room. "YOU. KNOW. WHO. I . AM!", he screamed. Papa covered his ears, and he could faintly hear Billy and Sally crying. Papa finally looked up at the black man. "I know who you are, Maxwell". Maxwell Acachalla laughed a deep, eerie, and very unearthly laugh. He flew towards Papa. He hit Papa hard, right in the abdoment, sending him against the wall again. He growled. "Maxwell, if you want to kill me, do it." he said. More laughs. "I will not kill a man who does not wish to live! YOU WILL DIE UNHAPPY, JUST AS I DID YEARS BACK!" he screamed, throwing Papa's body to the corner with everyonelse. Papa felt his body fly through the air like a ragdoll. Maxwell was strong. He hit Gertrude and the kids like a brick-filled sack. Papa scrambled up to his feet, grabbing Gertrude by the shoulders. "He's coming for me. Try to keep the children s-" he began, but was levitated into the air, floating back to the orb feet first. "You...Must...Pay!", he said.Papa spat at the ground where the ghost-Maxwell-was standing. "Do it, coward. Kill me". Maxwell's ghost appearence suddenly grabbed his stomach, hunching over, and then released, throwing his hands and feet backward. His body sent ripples of rage-red color through his body, and sending shards of red though the air. One hit Gertrude right though the neck. She screamed. "GERTRUDE! NO" Papa screamed. Sally broke the corner, going over to Gertrude. "Mama!", she said, tearing up. Papa tried to float back to them both in the air, but was unable to move in the levitation. He turned his head to Maxwell's body, now regaining his black form. The red color was rage, of course. Maxwell's eyes grew maliciously with fury, staring at Papa. "Go to hell, Maxwell, I never cared about you!" He growled. Maxwell held his hands out, as if he was going to hug Papa, but instead made Papa fly up to the ceiling, hitting his body on the tile above. Even more pain. He then flew back to the floor, smashing his stomach and face. A defining crunch was heard, and Papa had to at least broken his nose. "PAPA ACACHALLA!" Billy screamed. Maxwell started laughing, enjoying every second of Papa flying up to the ceiling and back again. Papa was feeling pain unlike ever before. He felt as if he was already dead.'' Kill me now'', Papa thought. Finally, Papa was flown back to the center where Maxwell's self was, midair. He levitated over to Papa, raising his sharp, claw-like fists. "You're feeling pain...Just like I did..." he said. Papa groaned. "D-Damn you..." he growled, his teeth clenched...Whatever teeth were left in his bloody mouth. Maxwell raised his hands even higher, and small orbs of dark violet filled his palms. He slapped his hands together, combining the orbs. What was left in his hand was a large purple shard, ready to plunge into Papa's chest. "DIIIE" Maxwell screamed. He lifted the shard up, ready for the pain... "NOOOO!" BIlly sreamed. "PAPA, NOOO!". Papa tried to look at Billy, but just said instead "I-I...G-Good-Bye..." he said. Billy didn't reply. "FATHER! NO, DON'T CALL PAPA" Billy screamed again. What? Billy wasn't talking to me?? Papa thought. Maxwell turned to look at Billy, standing right below him and Papa. "Daddy, don't kill Papa." he pleaded. Maxwell's grip on the shard was so tight, it finally burst in his hand. Glowing violet liquid ran from Maxwell's fingers. He stared at Billy, eyes becoming less hostile. "What did you call me?", Maxwell asked, his voice becoming less eerie and deep. Billy started to tear up. "Papa Maxwell, I love you...Don't kill my Papa..." NO. It couldn't be! Billy wasn't Maxwell's son! Maxwell started trembling. What was happening? His black image started to fade, becoming more like a human form. Papa fell to the ground from midair, limp. Gertrude and Johnny ran over to Papa, helping him up. Maddie was holding Sally in a hug. Billy wiped away his tears, and then the unthinkable happend. Maxwell's form had become multicolor clouds, spinning around Maxwell's humanlike form. Then, with a burst of color, Maxwell landed on the floor. Papa was shocked. Maxwell had the same bloodstained clothes he had when he had died years back. Maxwell put his hand on Billy's head, looking at him. "A-Are you my son?" He asked Billy. He was about to answer, but he looked over at Papa. "Yes", he mouthed. Billy nodded, turning over to Maxwell. "Yes, papa.". Maxwell stared with hazel eyes at the boy, and then, suddenly, embraced him. It was surprisingly heartwarming. Gertrude was just as shocked too. "How-What happend?" he whispered. Papa shook his head. "This has been a long couple of days" he said. Maxwell, letting go of Billy, turned over to Papa. He didn't look angry, happy, or anything. He wore no emotion. "Acachalla, you will not die this day. I will not kill you" he said. He looked around at the people in the room. "These, all of these people, they care about you. Killing you would be killing THEM inside..." Maxwell said. Suddenly, with a another burst of smoke, he disappeared. Everyone stood around, looking very shocked. Jimmy's laughter filled the speaker. "That was quite the show! But did anyone notice the lack of a paranormal investigator? Haha!" He said. Papa, heart jumping, looked around the room for Johnny. What he saw in the left corner of the room was horrible. ---- The Final Chapter: Mercy's Halt ---- What he saw in the left corner was horrible. What was supposed to be Johnny was now a glass-looking form of him. His figure was holding his stomach, where streaks of red glass appeared. Papa Acachalla studied the glass, and then the spot where Johnny was clutching. Then he realized; "He was hit by Maxwell's red shard thingies!" he exclaimed. "What must have happend was, the shard his his stomach, turning him to the glass lookin' stuff. But he wasn't the FIRST one hit...what about...OH NO! GERTRUDE!". He looked around for her. Then, he saw Gertrude in the same shape as well, lying on the floor. Her neck, where she was hit, was also throbbing with red. Papa buried his head in his hands. "Gertrude, oh Gertrude...Why y-you?" he cried. Sally went up to Gertrude's body. "Papa, she's not dead! She's just clear..." she told him. Papa looked up, face streaked with tears. "Y-you're right...But still. How will we get her fixed up?" he said sadly. Sally didn't reply. Papa, remembering Maddie Friend and BIlly, looked around for them. For the first time ever, he saw them sitting together, crying. This whole time, Jimmy Casket has been breaking relationships. Killing loved ones. For fun? What a monster. But what was he going to do now? "Well, we're nearing the end of my little game! Haha! I see just four people left. However, the boy and the girl are unable to play." Jimmy laughed. "Well, they could, but I don't want them to." Suddenly, a screeching sound filled the room, and a giant glass wall lowered unto half of the room. Now Billy and Maddie were on one side, the other side with Papa and Sally. "That's better! I really want to see Acachalla and smaller Acachalla kill each other! Now, begin!" he instructed. Billy and Maddie were pounding on the glass, trying to get to the other side. Papa looked at Sally, and vice versa. "Papa, I don't w-want to hurt you!" she cried. Papa shook his head. "We're not.." he said. "OH YES YOU AAAARRE!" Jimmy sang out "NO WE AINT!" "OH, I STRONGLY BELIEVE THAT YOU WILL FIGHT EACH OTHER!" "YOU SON OF A B-" "Now, now, no time for that kind of language!" "......" "That's better!" Jimmy said. "If you don't fight that girl of yours, I'm afraid I'll have to expose of these two PESTS!" Papa looked over at the section Billy and Maddie were in. From the ceiling came large tubes, situating behind Maddie and BIlly. "PAPA!" he screamed. "BILLY! NO!" Papa yelled. Jimmy laughed. "Oh, come on, he's not going to die....If you follow my instructions! Its simple" Jimmy said, sounding as if he was talking to a three-year old. Where Sally and Papa were, a tile popped open. With a clatter, a knife fell out of the hole. Sally picked it up, looking at it. "Papa, h-he wants-What does he want us to d-do?" Sally asked. Papa grabbed the knife "Nothing. Just...please." he muttered. Jimmy happily told her what she was required to do. In full detail. After he was done explaining, Sally started to bawl. "PAPA! I-I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO EI-", "No, Sally, wait, No! Sally, honey, Sally" Papa calmed her down. She was choking on tears, sniffing. "Listen, I won't kill you. I never will, not for Jimmy. Not for anyone" Papa said. Sally wiped her tears. "B-B-u-ut P-Papa, o-one of us has t-to d-d....DIE!" she yelled. Papa shook his head. "Yes, Sally, one of us....one of us..." Papa said. Sally was silent for a second, before grabbing Papa's arms. "P-Papa, I'm not going to hurt you! I-I won't hurt you! Ever, ever, ever, ever!" she said. Papa turned away from her, fondling the knife. "If you don't k-kill me, Sally, you're going to die t-too." he said, feeling just as sad as Sally. She sat down, putting her hands in her lap. Papa did the same. "Oh, no, you better get back up!" Jimmy yelled. "You have a clever choice to make; Sally, or those two." Sally and Papa looked over through the glass, looking at Billy and Maddie crying. Papa growled. "WHY ME? WHY ARE YOU MAKING IT SO HARD? I CAN'T JUST CHOOSE!" he screamed. Jimmy clicked his lips. "Nope, you gotta." Papa stood up, yelling at Jimmy for minutes. Finally, he stopped and starting to cry. Sally stood up and hugged Papa. "I'm not kidding around, Acachallas. This is your last chance. Choose." Jimmy growled. Papa let go of Sally. He looked into her watery eyes. Fear. Fear and confusion, Papa thought.'' What kind of person chooses a kind of girl like Sally to make such hard decisions?'' After hard thought, Papa held out the knife to Sally. "T-take it." Papa said. Sally backed away, shaking her head. "No, Sally, you..." he started. He walked closer to Sally. He grabbed Sally's hand, and put his knife in her palm. Papa hesitated. "Sally, I know thise is extremly hard for ya, I understand. But look at Billy and Maddie. They need to live...With you. Thats why I need to you make this real simple." He stroked Sally's aubern hair, and putting it back on her hand with the knife. "It's going to be hard. I know it is. But, I know something you don't. You see, when people like myself die, they come back. Not directly, but they do stay alive. And, someday, when it's time, we'll be together. We can play Barbies, and make waffles: Oh my, so many waffles! Can't you see it?" Sally sniffed. "N-not r-really" she whispered. Papa nodded "Okay, okay. But it is true. We can be together. All you have to do is close your eyes, put this knife in my body, and just look away. Before you know it, we can be together. Is that not fun? And all you have to do is live with a little pain. Just for a tiny bit. Then I'll see you again. Right? It's o-okay..." Papa soothed. Sally looked away. She was silent for a second, and then looked back at Papa. "It will hurt, though". Papa shook his head, flexing his muscles. "You kiddin'? I'm super strong! It won't hurt me none" he said. Sally smiled slightly. "F-fine. If you s-say so" she said. I can't believe it...''Papa thought. Sally took the knife with both hands, holding it over her head. Papa kneeled, putting his head down. He could hear Maddie and Billy screaming. Sally let one tear fall from her eye, falling on Papa's neck. Goodbye Sally''. "I'll see you later" Papa said. Sally said the same. "I-I love you". She rasied it higher. Papa prepared for impact: "STOP!!!" Sally and Papa froze. Where did it come from? "J-just...stop..." Papa stood up. Sally dropped the knife on the floor. Papa realized the sound had come from the speaker. Jimmy had yelled 'stop'? With a defining crash, the glass wall shattered into pieces. Billy and Maddie looked up, running over to Papa for a hug. He embraced all the people. Just then, a large scratching sound echoed from the room. The tile walls all split, sending marble everywhere. As they wall hugged, pieces flew by Papa. He held on tighter, shielding them all. When the dust cleared up, a man was standing in a hole in the wall. Since all the marble was destroyed, the true walls were revealed. Rock. Hard rock. In one end, a bit higher, a steel door was visable. The door Papa was pushed into. The man, in a dark leather jacket, started walking to the group. They split up their hug, looking at the man. He whipped back his dark brown hair, exposing a scar and bright blue eyes. Jimmy. Jimmy Casket. He looked different. He wasn't smiling evily. He didn't look angry or menacing. He looked calm. And pleased. Papa walked up to Jimmy, now seeing his full body. "Listen, Acachalla, I know-" Jimmy began, but was interupted by Papa's giant punch. Jimmy grabbed his cheeckbone, groaning. After he recovered, he looked Papa in the eyes again "Anyway, you know I let you go. I know what I've done. To be honest...I'm not pleased with myself. How often to I feel sorry for my murders? My crimes? Never. But...then....I see the pain that I cause when I ask you two...to kill each other." he said softly. Papa couldn't believe it. Jimmy, a mass murderer, stopping the murder he was waiting for. Jimmy looked at Papa. "Follow me". As they climbed out the steel door again, climbing into the night-filled allyway in which Papa entered, he breathed in fresh air. It was smelly from the trash cans surrounding him, but it was still fresh. Somehow. Jimmy came out last with the others, carrying the glass forms of Gertrude and Johnny. He set them down on the floor. "This will help" Jimmy said. He pulled out a vial, dropping a single drop of clear liquid on each body. In a magical way, they both started to crack open. The glass forms started to break. Soon, after all the form was gone, their bodies, still alive, were lying on the floor. Jimmy looked up at Papa. "I swear...I will never do anything to you and your family. Ever. That's saying something...." Jimmy told Papa. Papa nodded. He told the kids to start walking to the cars. Maddie and Billy hoisted Johnny, and Sally and Papa grabbed Gertrude, ready to carry her to the car. It was going to be a long walk. As they started to walk off, Papa thought of something. He put down Gertrude and faced Jimmy. "Jimmy, what....what WAS the answer to your question?" He asked Jimmy. Jimmy looked down. "There was-well..." he muttered. Papa nodded him on. "....But...Why did you let us go?" he said. Jimmy then looked up at Papa, and did the unthinkable. He smiled. Not an evil smile, just a geniune happy smile. Jimmy's eyes started to water. He sniffed them away. Finnaly, he answered. "Mercy." he said. Papa smiled too. "Mercy, Papa Acachalla." ---- It started with one word. Pain. And ended with another: 'Mercy'. ---- Epilouge. When Papa Acachalla put Johnny on his front porch, got Maddie home, and took Sally, Billy and Gertrude home, put them into their beds, and finally HIMSELF got into bed, he started to drift asleep. Then he remembered something. He walked into Sally's bedroom, ridden with toys and pink wallapapers, and put his hands on Sally's sleeping body. He hesitated. "Sally, I know what happend. It was bad, huh? I know. But it was just a bad dream. Just a nightmare. None of it was real. It's okay....Go back to sleep" he whipsered. He kissed her forehead. "Love ya." He walked towards the door, and heard her rustle in her bed. Papa smiled. It was over. It was done. He walked out of her bedroom, closing her door. ---- A Fan Fiction by Justjackbros. - Category:Fan Fiction Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Justjackbros' Fan Fiction Category:Roleplay